BRIDAL MYTH
by VikaKyura
Summary: Kata orang... jelang pernikahan, kita harus banyak-banyak bersabar. Hal-hal kecil dan sepele yang biasanya terabaikan, tak jarang bisa jadi terasa begitu menyebalkan. Dan berubah menjadi bahasan besar. SASUINO / AU / OS / COMPLETED! / R n R? / PHOTO COVER IS MINE.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and any other characters.**

 **Warning : OOC. Gaje!**

Hanya sebuah coretan gaje, _for fun._ Tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak mana pun.

* * *

 **BRIDAL MYTH**

 _oleh_ _ **VikaKyura.**_

Kata orang... jelang pernikahan, kita harus banyak-banyak bersabar. Hal-hal kecil dan sepele yang biasanya terabaikan, tak jarang bisa jadi terasa begitu menyebalkan. Dan berubah menjadi bahasan besar.

* * *

Tinggal beberapa bulan saja tersisa sampai waktu yang dinantikan tiba.

Yamanaka Ino mulai rajin menghitung hari yang ia lewati. Perasaannya sedang campur aduk. Antara bahagia, cemas, gugup dan sensasi nano-nano lain yang tak bisa diungkapkannya secara gamblang.

Yang jelas, kini perempuan muda itu tengah cukup sibuk untuk mempersiapkan hari yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu.

 _Hari pernikahannya dengan sang kekasih, Uchiha Sasuke._

Tentu saja, Ino merasa bahagia dan tidak sabar.

Meski kata orang... saat mempersiapkan pernikahan, kita harus banyak-banyak bersabar. Tak sedikit cobaan datang, kadang juga ada badai yang merintang.

Hal-hal kecil dan sepele yang biasanya diabaikan, tak jarang bisa jadi terasa begitu menyebalkan. Dan berubah menjadi bahasan besar.

Ya. _Bridal myths can seriously ruin your wedding, that being said._

Awalnya, Ino percaya tidak percaya seputar mitos itu sih. Sampai akhirnya... ia sempat merasakannya juga.

.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," gumam Ino, memanggil nama sang kekasih yang sedang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

Kini keduanya sudah mulai mempersiapkan berbagai kebutuhan pernikahan mereka.

Leher si perempuan menoleh sedikit. "Hiasan bunga ini lucu ya?"

Sasuke melongok. Menatap sebentar ke arah objek yang dimaksud.

"Hn." Akhirnya lelaki itu balas bergumam tanda setuju.

Ino tersenyum. "Jadi mau pakai dekorasi yang mana? Yang ini bagus tidak?"

"Bagus." Lelaki itu menjawab singkat.

"Kalau begitu, pilih yang ini saja ya?"

"Ya."

 _Oke. Berarti, selera mereka sama kan?_

 _._

 _._

"Nuansa ungu kebiruan terlihat elegan, tapi ungu condong ke warna _pink_ ini juga lucu." Ino mengerutkan bibir, kentara bingung memilih. "Menurutmu, lebih bagus mana?"

"Pilih saja mana yang paling kau suka," timpal Sasuke, irit.

Ino menelengkan kepala sambil menatapnya. "Yang ini saja deh. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

 _Oke. Kekasihnya pengertian kan?_

 _._

 _._

"Jadi, mending _make up_ natural minimalis ini atau _make up_ klasik yang seperti itu?" Ino menunjuk dua _make up flyer design_ yang berbeda. "Keduanya memberi kesan berbeda. Menurutmu, bagus yang mana untukku?"

Sasuke menilik _flyer_ nya sebentar, lalu kembali melongok pada Ino. "Kau cantik pakai riasan mana pun."

Pelipisnya naik, Ino mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk ke dagunya. "Begitu ya?"

Dijawab dengan anggukan.

 _Oke. Itu pujian, kan?_

 _._

 _._

"Apa gaun putih ini bagus dipakai olehku? Atau aku lebih cocok memakai gaun berenda _violet_ yang tadi?"

Ino sempat berlenggak-lenggok di depan cermin besar, sebelum kemudian berputar menghadap Sasuke yang sedari tadi tengah memperhatikan.

"Yang sedang kau pakai sekarang, bagus."

Bibir Ino mengerucut sedikit. "Tapi gaun sejenis ini membuat tubuhku tampak kembung. Apa masih terlihat bagus?"

"Kau cocok pakai apa saja, Ino."

Perempuan berambut pirang platina itu sempat mengedikkan bahunya singkat, lalu menoleh ke arah calon mertuanya. Nyonya Uchiha tampak sedang tersenyum simpul sambil mengangguk padanya. Tanda setuju dengan ucapan putranya.

 _Oke. Sasuke tipe orang yang simpel kan?_

 _..._

Atau tepatnya, cuek.

Acuh tak acuh.

Tidak pedulian.

Datar.

Ambil napas dalam-dalam.

Padahal Ino sudah tahu dari dulu, dan sudah paham sekali bahwa pacarnya adalah seorang lelaki stoik yang minim kata dan miskin ekspresi.

Makanya, partisipasinya kini juga minim sekali. Tak ada yang aneh.

Lantas kenapa, hal itu kini terasa jadi masalah?

Buang napas, Ino berputar-putar menghadap cermin di ruang ganti. Mulutnya mengerut, kali ini akibat cemberut.

 _Benar kata orang._ Jelang pernikahan, ia harus lebih banyak bersabar.

Sehingga, ada cukup banyak alasan untuk lebih berhati-hati dalam bertindak, dan agar bisa antisipasi supaya terhindar dari hal-hal yang mampu menjadi sumber penguras emosi.

Tapi sepertinya Ino gagal mengontrol diri.

Buktinya saat ini, bahkan bentuk lengan atasnya saja sedang terlihat aneh dan sangat menjengkelkan. Ino mencubit-cubit gumpalan daging—yang dipikirnya sebagai timbunan lemak—di bagian sekitar sana.

Perempuan itu menurut tanpa protes saat dua pegawai wanita melorotkan gaun yang sedang ia pakai melewati bahu dan perutnya, sampai lepas sepenuhnya.

Sebelum pergi ke luar kamar pas, para pegawai itu sempat memuji penampilan Ino, betapa cantiknya ia, dan betapa bagus _body shape_ nya.

Tapi Ino masih tetap bertampang kusut, tak merasa puas seperti biasanya setiap kali dirinya mendapat pujian.

Sambil mengenakan kembali pakaiannya, Ino mencermati pantulan bayangan dirinya di cermin, dengan seksama.

Memang benar, ia sudah melakukan serangkaian ritual perawatan badan. Jadi, wajar kalau sekarang Ino tampil lebih cantik kan? Tapi, tak ada yang spesial.

Selain rutin melakukan perawatan diri, Ino juga mulai rajin berolahraga dan membatasi asupan kalori. Sudah jelas kan alasannya apa?

Telah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan calon mempelai wanita, bahwa menjaga bentuk tubuh menjelang hari pernikahan adalah suatu keharusan. Entah doktrin dari negeri mana itu, namun asumsi tersebut telah berhasil menghipnotis pola pikir nyaris seluruh wanita yang hendak melepas masa lajang mereka.

Oh ayolah, katanya pernikahan— _pertama—_ adalah momen besar yang hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup. _So_ , harus tampil semaksimal mungkin kan? Dengan _body_ kece, pasti seorang _bride_ akan lebih merasa pede. Alasan utamanya sih, agar terlihat bagus di hasil jepretan foto nanti.

Begitu pun bagi seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Seolah ada peraturan tak kasat mata tengah tertanam di otaknya, yang menyebutkan bahwa berdiet di momen penting seperti ini adalah suatu kewajiban.

Tapi ini rahasia ya.

Hanya perempuan bermanik _aqua_ itu, dan kalian saja yang tahu. Bahwa Ino sedang membatasi asupan makanannya secara diam-diam.

Kenapa? Karena kalau bilang-bilang, perempuan itu yakin ia bisa diomelin habis-habisan, oleh segala penjuru.

Pasalnya, Ino sudah langsing dari sananya. Berterimakasih pula pada usahanya menjaga penampilan. Tumpukan lemak pun nyaris tak ada. Wanita-wanita lain yang iri melihat penampilannya sampai bisa yakin, bahwa komposisi tubuh Ino hanya terdiri atas 70 persen air, dan sisa 30 persennya adalah jaringan otot dan daging sebagai penyusunnya.

Mungkin karena pengaruh bertambahnya umur, bagian-bagian tertentu saja yang terlihat lebih menonjol. Dan itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu, sebenarnya. Malah, merupakan suatu kelebihan.

Jadi, bagian mana lagi yang mau dikurangi coba?

Tapi biasalah, wanita adalah kepingan _puzzle_ terumit yang selalu sulit ditebak dan dipahami. Memang begitu adanya. _Naluriah_.

Lagipula, Ino sudah bukan gadis remaja yang bebas mengeluh seputar berat badannya lagi, seperti dulu. Masa-masa itu sudah terlewat cukup lama. Tidak lucu jika sekarang ia kembali merengek-rengek seputar itu.

Apa kata Sasuke nanti? Ino bisa dianggap rese.

Oh tidak, _ralat._

Ino cukup yakin Sasuke sama sekali tidak curiga dengan rencana diet rahasianya. Lelaki yang bersifat cuek bebek secara alamiah itu memang tidak pernah bersusah payah mengomentari penampilannya. Mungkin bila berat badannya turun 3 kg atau naik 5 kg pun, Sasuke tak akan sadar.

Atau, walau sadar pun, dia tidak akan peduli.

Meski begitu, Ino paham. Masih banyak hal penting lain yang perlu dipikirkan bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu. Menginginkan dirinya di _notice_ lebih semata soal penampilan, merupakan hal egois. Begitu pikir Ino.

Ya, ya. Ino sudah terbiasa sekali dengan kedataran sifat kekasihnya. Tapi entah mengapa, hal itu yang selalu menjadi daya tarik Sasuke, dan membuatnya suka. _Tapi itu dulu._ Karena Ino malah sedang merasa sangat sebal sekarang _._

Apa ini yang namanya ujian menjelang pernikahan?

Egoiskah bila Ino sesekali berdiet dengan maksud agar Sasuke menyadari perubahan penampilannya?

Ah, lupakan. Setidaknya... kali ini Ino melakukan hal tersebut untuk kepuasan pribadi belaka.

.

.

Ino keluar dari kamar ganti setelah mencuci muka, serta bersusah payah menata kembali raut wajah dan penampilan kusutnya. Ia tidak mau bersikap manja dan kekanakan, apalagi di depan calon mertuanya yang sudah repot-repot menemaninya dan Sasuke untuk _fitting_ gaun pengantin.

Rasa sebal hanyalah ilusi pikiran. Tak perlu membesar-besarkan hal yang sudah jelas sejak dulu. Sasuke sudah datar dari sananya, kenapa sekarang baru dipermasalahkan? Ino terus melakukan terapi pikiran sejak tadi.

"Ino- _chan?_ "

Didengarnya suara calon mama mertua memanggil. Ino segera menoleh.

Mikoto tengah menyodorkan sekotak penuh berisi butiran coklat yang tampak enak, ke arahnya.

Ino berkedip, sementara Mikoto tersenyum.

"Kau pasti kelelahan setelah melakukan banyak kegiatan seharian ini. Membuatmu lapar, kan?" Mikoto mulai membuka tutup kotak coklat yang dibawanya. Aroma manis yang khas menguar dari sana. "Ini memang belum waktunya makan siang, makanya Mama sengaja membawa coklat _Swiss_ oleh-oleh dari Kakak ini untuk camilan."

"Ah, err—" Ino tertawa kecil, berusaha keras untuk tidak terdengar hambar.

 _Oke, ini baru cobaan._

"Ayo ambil. Sasuke- _kun_ tidak suka makanan manis, jadi kita saja yang makan," desak Mikoto, mulai tidak sabar.

Bibir Ino tengah tersenyum, tetapi hatinya meringis. Tak mungkin ia menolak tawaran calon mama mertuanya itu dengan alasan sedang berdiet kan? Oh, kurang ajar sekali.

Oya, Ino bukannya melebih-lebihkan. Tapi bagi wanita yang sedang berdiet... sebutir coklat merupakan pantangan besar, dan bisa jadi dosa besar pula bila dilanggar.

Ino mengambil sebutir coklat pada akhirnya. Mulai ia sentuhkan mendekati mulutnya, hendak dimakan. Dimakan betulan ya, karena pura-pura saja tak mungkin dilakukan.

Namun tepat ketika itu, Sasuke—yang baru bergabung bersama mereka—tiba-tiba meraih tangan Ino, dan mendekatkan butir coklat itu pada mulutnya.

 _Hap._

Lalu dimakan.

Ino dan Mikoto sama-sama mengerjap menyaksikannya.

Melonjak sadar, sang Mama segera menggerutu. "Sasuke- _kun_! Kau kan tidak suka co—"

Protes Mikoto terpotong saat Sasuke mengulurkan ponsel dalam genggamannya pada sang Mama.

"Telpon. Dari Ayah," jelasnya singkat.

"Ah!" Mikoto segera menyambar ponsel putra bungsunya tersebut, dan langsung melenggang pergi ke pojok lain ruangan.

Ino kembali tertawa kecil melihat sikap panik Ibundanya Sasuke yang sudah sering kali disaksikannya itu. Jika sang suami sampai menelpon ke ponsel putranya, itu berarti sedari tadi Mikoto tidak mengangkat panggilan telpon dari suaminya tersebut, yang masuk ke ponselnya sendiri. Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk mengobrol dengan pemilik toko.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?"

Ino refleks menoleh saat mendengar suara maskulin Sasuke berdesis tepat di samping telinganya.

"Wajar jika kau ingin menjaga penampilanmu," bisik Sasuke, sembari mengangkat kembali satu tangan Ino yang tadi diraihnya, untuk didekatkan lagi ke mulutnya. "Aku tak melarang... namun, sama sekali tidak ada yang salah dengan bentuk tubuhmu yang sekarang."

Ino berkedip, sadar tangannya masih diganggam oleh kekasihnya. Seketika ia merona. Entah itu karena perkataan Sasuke barusan, atau karena kini ia merasakan lidah lelaki itu sedang menjilati noda coklat yang masih menempel di ujung jemarinya.

Rupanya, lelaki stoik itu tahu Ino sedang berdiet, sehingga sengaja memakan coklat yang ditawarkan mamanya tadi. Si perempuan jadi terharu. Atau itu hanya efek dari sensasi basah dan geli di jari-jemarinya yang membuat pertahanan Ino goyah?

"Jadi, aku tidak suka jika kau menyiksa dirimu lebih dari ini," lanjut si lelaki Uchiha. Sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri agar terbebas dari rasa manis coklat yang tersisa, Sasuke menyipitkan mata untuk mengamati tubuh kekasihnya dari bagian atas sampai bawah. "Lagipula, tubuh perempuan memang harus padat berisi pada bagian-bagian tertentu... _seperti milikmu,_ " tekannya.

Ino seketika tertawa, kali ini lebih renyah. Seolah, kejengkelan yang sempat ia rasakan tadi, menguap seketika. Lagipula, dia jadi geli sendiri. Menyaksikan mata kekasihnya sengaja jelalatan menggerayangi tubuhnya secara terang-terangan seperti itu, membuatnya agak merinding.

Jadi, Ino berjinjit sambil mengangkat tangannya yang bebas, untuk meraih wajah kekasihnya.

"Dasar nakal," canda Ino sambil mencubit jahil pipi Sasuke. "Apa yang kau pikirkan barusan, hm?"

Sasuke menautkan alis. "Coklat tidak enak." Ia merengut sambil sengaja mengecap-kecapkan mulutnya, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Apalagi pemberian Itachi."

Ino semakin terkikik. "Suruh siapa kau yang makan," ledeknya.

Sasuke menangkap tangan Ino yang sedang berulah mengacak mukanya. Lalu _onyx_ nya menatap serius _aquamarine_ milik kekasihnya itu, membuat Ino seketika terdiam. "Cepat selesaikan urusan di sini, agar kita bisa segera pergi."

"Ha," Ino mendengus. "Oke, _tuan muka triplek yang tidak suka repot_."

Akhirnya, pasangan itu memutuskan untuk memakai segala hal yang dipilih Ino secara sepihak, dan hanya melibatkan sedikit saja pendapat si calon mempelai pria.

Sasuke berdalih, dia lebih mengutamakan keinginan Ino, daripada waktu mereka banyak dihabiskan untuk berdebat tak penting hanya untuk memutuskan satu hal, belum yang lainnya. Sungguh merepotkan. Tidak efisien. Buang-buang waktu saja.

Ya, begitulah.

Sasuke bukannya cuek, tak acuh dan tidak pekaan. Dia hanya jujur, terus terang, blak-blakan dan tidak suka hal yang merepotkan. _Bedanya tipis._

Ino harusnya sudah paham sekali.

 _Myth or not, Sasuke is being Sasuke. As always._

— **FINISH—**

* * *

Ah! Ini gaje banget, kutau~ tapi karena udah dibikin, dibuang pun sayang. Update aja deh XD

Semoga menghibur.

 _Review?_

 _Thanks._

 _19.01.18_


End file.
